The use of wet saws in the masonry industry is well known. Generally, a wet saw uses an application specific saw blade to cut grooves or lines within cement, cement-based products, concrete, brick, clay, asphalt and similar materials. During the cutting process, water is generally sprayed on the saw blade to cool the blade and prevent overheating/warping of the blade. In addition, the water serves to prevent dust and other debris from accumulating in the air that can be hazardous to both the user and other individuals working in the vicinity of the sawing operation.
In many construction environments, utilities, for example, a continuous source of water and/or electrical service, may not be conveniently and readily available for use with a wet saw system. In some instances, this may require bringing a water source to the construction site. Unfortunately, providing an adequate and continuous supply of water can be made even more difficult in environments that experience below freezing or winter-like conditions, especially when water must be brought to and stored on-site, often outside and exposed to freezing conditions.